All Because Of A Bet
by frozenwind
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. A bet gone loose has disrupted their daily lives. But will everything turn out the way he planned? RHr (COMPLETE)
1. Hermione bloody Granger

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_Hermione bloody Granger_

"Man I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
Low and behold, she's walking over to me  
This must be fake  
my lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am  
and why does she give a darn about me

I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe,  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you . .  
Ooohoo Hoo Hooooooo

Oh yeah, Dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing.  
Oh yeah, Dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missing."

(Wheatus - Teenage Dirtbag)

It all started _that _night, it all started when Harry just _had_ to open his big mouth, and it all started with that _stupid_ bet. Why would he want to do this to me! Never in bloody hell would I ever ask Hermione out! I mean, he _knows_ I like her, which is exactly my point. Who wouldn't like her though? I bet every bloke in the country likes her! You just can't stop staring at her. The way she always tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ears, the way she bites her lip in concentration, and the way her brown eyes dance with delight. It gives me goose bumps up and down my arms and little shivers through my spine every time. So sure, I like Hermione bloody Granger and there is no way in hell I will ever ask her to be my girlfriend. Honestly! I'm not that stupid and rejection is not a very fun thing. I refuse to go along with this, especially if it involves her.

"You going to accept?" Harry asked as he sat back in his chair lazily, a smirk spreading across his face.  
"Let's see... how about NO!"  
He smirked again. "I bet you twenty galleons."  
"You smirk way too much." I replied with a disgusted expression.  
"Are you going to make a decision, or what?"  
"Twenty galleons?" I asked as he nodded his head slightly.  
"Deal."  
He dropped his feet on the table with a thunk. "Let us begin."

* * *

**A/N - Hey! This is the new version of the story and I'm sorry if you really liked the other one but I believe I had it rushed too much. I know thischapter is short but I consider it kind of the introduction to the story. Next chapter will be posted soon since I've got it all ready and everything. As always, REVIEW! and tell me what you think, good or bad.**

**- The Wind**


	2. Ronnekins

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_Ronnekins_

"Monday, back from the dead  
I'm letting it go, back for another one

Tuesday, shoot me in the head  
I'm takin' it back , takin' it back  
I'll take it back

Wednesday, she's lookin' for a friend  
She'll get what she wants  
Can't seem to get enough

Thursday, it's more than I can stand  
I'm holdin' her down, holdin' her down  
She's down again

I gotta find a way to find her  
Where could she be?  
Four days of the week  
She thinks I'm the enemy"

(Stone Temple Pilots - Days Of The Week)

* * *

Tonight was the night. 

Well, that is what Harry decided of course. Personally, if he had asked me, I would have said something like... never! Ha! If I haven't made a move in the last seven years that I have liked her, what makes him think I will do something now? It's complete udder madness, I tell you! Every time I try to do something about it, I make a bloody fool of myself and I mean worse than I usually do.

Which is a lot.

Seriously though. It's more than the usual tripping, stuttering, falling, and my snoring can be pretty unusual and embarrassing too.

But as Harry said, tonight will be the night.  
Believe me, there is no way I will make a move... ever! I get sweaty and I start mumbling. All and all, it isn't a really pretty sight to witness.

"Ronnekins!"  
"How's are favorite, younger brother?" Fred and George yelled when I walked into the crowded kitchen of the Burrow.  
I looked at them both blandly before sitting down at the table and filling my plate. "I'm your only younger brother."  
"He must be getting smarter."  
"Indeed."  
I rolled my eyes as Harry leaned over and whispered. "Tonight's the night."  
I sighed angrily, dropping my fork on the table. "Shut up."  
Everyone else had seated themselves by the time I had gotten my second serving. What was about to happen though, was not going to be fun.

Not at all.

"So Ronny, you want to try one of our chocolate specials?" Fred asked innocently, pulling a piece of candy out of his pocket.  
"I - Will - Never - EVER! - Try - Those - Again!" I yelled, flinging my fork back and forth to point at them sternly as mum always does.

That's when things got a little out of hand.

Just a _little_.

The food on my fork went flying past the dumbo twins and hit Hermione squarely in the face. Everyone silenced instantly, their eyes transfixed on her as she rubbed the potatoes off her nose and screeched loudly in horror.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!"  
"Hermione, I didn't..." I started before a chunk of potatoes hit my in the head and slid slowly, dripping, down my face. I glanced up quickly in surprise to see a giggling Hermione sitting at the end of the table, wiping off her now potato-covered hand. I sputtered slightly before grabbing a handful of pudding and threw it as hard as I could, which only succeeded in hitting an angry Charlie. Soon, food was flinging in all directions and in a way that frightened me. Hey, I'm not a wimp though! I just really hate guacamole. I really hate guacamole in my face. Ugh, gross stuff! I still have nightmares about it.

Just joking.

But has your mum ever force fed you that nasty junk? Anywho! Enough about the guacamole.

"What ARE you doing?" Mum screamed from the doorway.  
"Nothing mum, really." The twins replied before running through the door as mum ran after them, her arms waving about in the air.  
"We are going to be in so much trouble."  
Bill just laughed at me and smiled. "I find it oddly funny."

I really hated getting in trouble. Mum has a temper you really don't want to ever witness. I jumped up from my seat in pure terror and turned around. Of course, I tripped. It was me after all. But, that didn't end up so well. I fell over the chair and hit the wall when the light faded and dizziness overtook me.

* * *

**A/N - Hey again! Hope you like Chapter Numbero Duex! (Oh wow! English, Spanish, and French! Heh heh Ok, I'll just shut up now.) Make sure to REVIEW! and tell me what ya think. Can't wait to write the next one. Sorry if the songs annoy you, but I really like them. :) And if you look close enough, they kind of remind you of the Ron/Hermione relationship!**

**- The Wind**


	3. It's Too Early

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_It's Too Early_

"Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear.  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear  
take the wheel and steer.  
It's driven me before,  
and it seems to have a vague,  
haunting mass appeal.  
But lately I'm beginning to find I  
should be the one behind the wheel.

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there  
with open arms and open eyes. yeah.  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there,  
I'll be there."

(Incubus - Drive)

* * *

"Ron!"  
What? Who's there?... I thought as I emerged into consciousness once again. "Hermione?"  
"Yes Ron, I'll always be here for you."  
I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion, trying to focus on the blurry images that surrounded me. "Huh?"  
"I love you Ron, with all my heart."  
"Hermione, is that you?"  
"Yes Ron, Of course it's me silly!" Fred replied in a girly tone, flipping his non - existent hair over his shoulder with a huff.  
"You're not 'Mione."  
He rolled his eyes before pulling me quickly off the floor. "Guess he _isn't_ getting smarter, ay George?"  
"Right you are! You disappoint us, dear brother."  
"What happened to me?"  
"You hit your head, you dolt!" George sighed, sneaking a glance at his twin, which sent them both into hysterics. The door slammed open loudly and Hermione emerged, mumbling to herself in frustration.  
"Fredrick, put him down this instant!"  
He looked at Hermione dumbly and snickered. "I'm not holding him."  
"You know what I mean! Lay down Ron."  
"Why?"  
"Lay down, Ronald!"  
"We'll just let ourselves out." Fred and George walked out the door, passing me a wink as they went by.  
Hermione kneeled down beside me and reached into the bucket. I waited for few minutes, finally deciding to ask what she was doing. Before I could even open my mouth to say something though, she pulled out a cold rag and pressed it to my forehead gently.  
"Cold!"  
"Oh stop whining. It will help the swelling."  
I settled down once more as she dipped the rag back into the water and back to my forehead again. The cold rushed relief to my throbbing head and I sighed in happiness.  
"Thanks Hermione."  
"Ron, you should really learn to be more careful more often. You're always falling or tripping. Just look out next time."  
I blushed instantly and turned away to hide my reddening face. "I know."  
"Well, I'm done. Up you go. You need to go to sleep."  
"Are you sure? I feel fine."  
"Here, I'll walk you up to be sure." She replied, taking my hand and hoisting me up the stairs and into my bedroom.  
I pulled up the covers, ready to get in, but stopped suddenly and smiled to myself. "Hermione?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks." I said as I reached up and kissed her on the cheek. She reddened quickly and coughed. "Well, I better be going."  
"Goodnight, Hermione."  
"Goodnight." And with that she left, leaving me to toss and turn with muddled thoughts about the wonderful brown - haired witch downstairs. 

The sun hit my eyes harshly from my window causing me to reach up and shield them from the piercing light. I groaned inwardly and rolled over on my side, pulling the blankets over my head. _Darn_ sun. _Darn _morning. It was way too early to get up. I waited only a few minutes before deciding that I just wasn't going to get enough sleep now and I cursed slightly, willing myself out of bed and into the kitchen.  
"Morning, Ron." I yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and smiled up at her.  
"It's too early."  
She rolled her eyes and handed me a (much needed) cup of coffee. "I love the mornings."  
"You wouldn't say that if you got as much sleep as I did last night."  
"Why didn't you sleep?" She asked worriedly as she slipped a comforting hand over mine.  
"Tossing and turning. I'm fine though."  
"Well next time you hit your head, I'm giving you a Dreamless Sleep Potion." She laughed, her eyes dancing vividly and shining brightly.  
"Nasty. Anyway, what's on the agenda today? Ooh! That rhymed!"  
"You can be so weird sometimes! Anyway, we are meeting Ginny's boyfriend this afternoon. I thought you of all people would something like remember that."  
My anger rose at the thought of some bloke hanging all over my sister and I clenched my fists tightly. "He's in for a joyful evening."  
"Ron! Don't you dare do anything to him, at least not until after we know who _he_ is."  
"Fine!"  
"Good." She smiled, reaching up and kissing me on the cheek before walking away with a smirk plastered to her expression. I pressed my hand up against my face and smiled. _Hermione Granger just kissed me on the cheek!_

* * *

**A/N - This chapter is sort of a continuation (Did I spell that right?) of the last chapter and the end is the beginning of the next. Hope ya liked it. I know my chapters are short and I'm really sorry about that, but you should be happy to know there will be a lot. So all in all, it will still be the same length in a way. Am I making any sense? Hopefully to you, because I'm confusing myself!** **Anywho! Review, review! Bad or good, it doesn't matter, as long as you don't make me cry. He he. :)**

**_RedMary9790_** – I'm really happy you like it so far! Keep reading and thanks!

**_StNanook_** – Heh, heh. I really like the whole fork thing also. I've never actually had the food flinging off part happen to me, but I like forks. I'm not crazy though, I promise!

**_Bhekie_** – I love the songs a lot too! I've never actually had a story with songs, but I like the whole idea of it, so I decided to try it out.

**_TheDaughterOfKings_** – I really liked the other story too! But I wanted to have this same story line and the other was way too rushed for me. Then one night, I had some burst of inspiration and poof! I came out with this version. Thanks for reading my stuff, it means a lot. By the way, I read your Lord of the Rings story. I haven't actually _seen_ all the movies, but your story was great!

**- The Wind**


	4. A Swinging Door

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_A Swinging Door_

"Crimson and Clover  
Over and Over

I'm on my feet  
I'm on the floor  
I'm good to go  
So come on Davey, sing me something that I know  
I want to always feel like part of this was mIne  
I want to fall in love tonight  
Here, tonight  
I want to fall in love tonight  
Here, tonight  
I want to always feel like part of this was mine  
I want to fall in love tonight"

(Jimmy Eat World - A Praise Chorus)

* * *

Meeting Ginny's new boyfriend is something I do not consider fun. Now, snogging Hermione in the broom closet of the Burrow... that would most definitely be fun. But, seeing as how that won't happen anytime soon or ever at all, I guess tonight will be so boring, I will die by falling out of my chair as I sleep in my roast beef... not snoring mind you. 

Although, this is _after _I beat the boy's face in and out and threaten him to no end of course. But really, I'm not as thick as most of you believe I am.

Well sometimes.

I _do_ understand things from time to time, I just keep that tad bit of information to myself. And I _know_ Ginny is not a little girl, blah blah; I just like pretending she is. So unless this doofus has only good intentions toward my baby sister, he'll be gone faster than you can say "Quidditch".

I know though that Ginny will cry, beg, and probably lose her temper about this, but I refuse to give up just yet. Not to mention, she has liked Harry for quite some time now so I'm pretty sure she isn't really serious about her new "friend" as I am now calling him.

And believe me, I can take anyone down if I need to. That's right! Because I, Ronald Weasley, have been working out. Oh yeah! You only wish you could see this six pack now!

Ok, so I haven't, I lied. Can't anyone take a joke around here?  
But, I do have six older brothers, including Harry, to back me up.

So here I am, getting all dressed up, as mum asked me to, to go to a dinner where I will have the worst family day ever. _Joy! _

"Ron! Dinner is almost ready and Ginny will be here any minute now!" Mum called upstairs and I jumped up slightly. I really should never do that, you do know what happened last time.  
I had just gotten downstairs before someone loudly knocked on the door  
"Got it!"  
Ginny walked in briskly, wiping the hair from her face and smiling brightly. "Are you ready?"  
I felt someone grab my hand, causing me to look over to the worried Hermione standing next to me.  
"Don't worry, I won't do anything yet." I whispered.  
We all peeked over and tried to get a glimpse of her "new beau", but nobody was there with her at all. I was about to jump up with happiness and scream at the top of my lungs but things went a little differently than expected.

_Way differently_.

"Ginny, where is he?" Fred asked with slight confusion.  
She reached over and grabbed at the air, which I thought was odd at the time. Then I realized something and before I could say a word, Harry was standing there, smiling brightly at everyone's shocked faces.  
Hermione squeezed tightly and I knew that she knew exactly what I was thinking.  
"So what do you think?"

I will not blow up. 10 - 9 - 8  
I will not blow up. 7 - 6 - 5  
I _will not_ blow up.

Hell, I can't do this anymore!

"What! Harry! You're Ginny's new boyfriend! Why didn't you ever tell me! You kept THIS from me! Why would you do that! When did you start to like my sister! I'm going to kill you!"  
"Ronald!" Hermione screamed, pulling on my shirt and hand to stay back.  
"What Hermione? This isn't the time!"  
"I need to speak with you." She replied struggling to hold on to me as Harry stepped back.  
"Now!"  
I stopped struggling and glanced over at her teary face.  
"Now."  
"Ok, let's go then."  
I followed her into the kitchen as I shot Harry threatening glances.  
"Sit."  
I did as she said and looked up to her, trying to understand why she just interrupted one of my moments, especially when it was highly needed at the time.  
"Ron, you can't be angry about this."  
"Why bloody not?"  
"Because you _wanted_ Ginny to be with him."  
"But Hermione! He didn't even tell me, his best friend!" I whined, giving her my best puppy dog look.  
"That isn't going to work on me, Ronald. And I can understand why they didn't want to tell you."  
"Why?"  
"Are you really that thick?" She proclaimed, resting her hands on her hips.  
"No."  
"They knew you would do this."  
"Do what?"  
She stopped her foot against the wooden floor in frustration. "Get angry at them!"  
"I'm not angry, just... disappointed."  
"You were angry."  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Was not!"  
"Was too!"  
"Ok stop! This is getting us no where. I want you to walk back in there and be nice to them and tell them how much you are grateful of their new-found relationship."  
"But Hermione..." I whined once again.  
"Now!"  
"Fine!"

I busted open the door which wasn't a good idea.

Because it's a swinging door.

And it hit me right in the face. Well. at least it wasn't the wall this time.

"Ron!"  
"Owww!"  
"You really need to be more careful!" She stated, trying not to laugh.  
"I know, I know!"  
"Ok now get up."  
"But my head hurts... See?" I said as I touched it and shivered from the pain.  
"Don't be a wimp."  
"I'm not a wimp."  
"Will you please go in there already?" She pouted and I stood up shakily and headed into the living room once again.  
"Harry?"  
"Look Ron, I'm really sorry... it's just that..." He started.  
"It's ok. I have been waiting for you two to get together."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." I smiled my usual lop-sided smile, as I sat down and sighed with exhaustion.  
"Actually, I think I might go to bed."  
"I'll help you."  
Everyone turned to stare at Hermione weirdly.  
"He hit his head again and I just..." She stuttered.  
"That's our Ron!" The twins shouted as they busted into hysterics.  
"Let's go."  
I made my way up the stairs and turned back around waiting for Hermione as Harry whispered something to her.  
"Thanks Hermione."  
She smiled and waved her hand in the air. "It was nothing."  
She ran up the stairs, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bedroom.  
"Goodnight, Ron."  
And with that she kissed me on the cheek for the second time that day and walked off, swinging her hips behind her as she left.

* * *

**A/N - Well, here is Chapter 4. I really hope you like it, because I don't really. I don't know, something about how I wrote it unnerves me... it just doesn't sound good when I read it. So, tell me what you think. Can't wait to write the next one and as always... REVIEW! **

The Wind


	5. A Bat Bogey Hex

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_A Bat-Bogey Hex_

"Since I've found you  
I've found a girl  
I've found a thorn  
I've found a queen  
Now I am warm

Christmas Celebration  
Christmas celebration  
And all around the nation  
Won't you stay with me tonight cause  
I'm running out of fight  
and the pagentry is such a bore"

(Weezer - Christmas Celebration)

* * *

Winter had finally come and for that I was happy. 

Very Happy.

The love and happiness that floats through the frosty air, food galore, and just hanging out with all the people in your life is always the best part. Ok well, I have to admit... the whole Christmas, getting many presents thing, that's always my favorite. And at our very beloved Burrow, Christmas is always a joyful yet odd celebration. Just take last year for example: Mom almost had a nervous breakdown trying to get everything ready in time, Bill almost got frostbite, and Ginny's hair turned purple for two whole weeks! Ok maybe that wasn't SO bad, but let's go back to the year before that. Dad knocked over the tree which fell onto Charlie's head and gave him a pretty nasty bruise, the ham blew up courtesy of Fred and George, I got the worst pimple in my life, and the whole house almost burnt down when the oven was left on for too long. Talk about horrible!

But this year, I was about to blow up myself! I want to get Hermione the best present she has ever gotten before. Ok, maybe just _something_ acceptable. I mean, every other year I just got her some book and she was happy, but thanks to the little talk I had with Ginny (who threatened to use the Bat-Bogey Hex on me if I didn't cooperate with her) I now have to get her something spectacular! No? That isn't a good word. Wonderful? Nope. Sweet? Ugh! Cute? Sounds like a puppy dog or something... Oh well, that isn't the important part! Now, what to get Hermione for Christmas…

"Ron, stop pacing. You will find something!" Harry sighed again, rubbing his temples in frustration.  
"Harry, I have to get her something she will really like! Not something she will just read and put away."  
He laughed loudly, causing him to grab at his sides in pain. "Hermione would never just put a book away."  
"That isn't the point!" I groaned, throwing my self at the couch and pulling the pillow over my head tightly.  
"Well, I have to go get Ginny's present anyway. So let's just head on over to Diagon Alley and see what we can find, will that help you any?"  
I jumped up, pulling him into a half hug and apparated away.  
"I can't believe you just did that."  
"What did I do?" I asked, glancing at the shops as I counted the money in my pocket.  
"You just left!"  
"Oh sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to, really." I apologized and nearly ran through the busy streets and into the nearest store.  
"Ron, wait up!"  
"Let's try this one."  
"You're going to buy her jewelry?" He asked in disbelief as I gave him an angry look.  
"Just asking."  
"Come on!"  
I walked in, looking around at the different shelves and sale racks as I did. Jewelry was always so confusing to me. How did you know what a girl really wanted? Usually I just pick something up and hope they like it. I guess that won't work now.  
"Er... Could you help me?" I asked the clerk behind the counter quickly.  
"What do you need?"  
"I'm trying to buy something for my... friend." I replied as my cheeks deepened red in an instant.  
"A lady friend, I presume? This way then..."  
I followed him through many aisles until he stopped suddenly, throwing me into him.  
"Sorry."  
"No problem. How about this?" He asked as he showed me a pink pearl necklace that I didn't really find attractive or fitting for Hermione at all.  
"No."  
"This?" He asked again, showing me a set of diamond studded earrings in a black velvet box.  
"I was looking for something... special."  
"I know the perfect thing!" He reached around, grabbing a necklace off the rack and handing it to me gently. It was beautiful to say the least and I'm not much for the mushy girly stuff. It was like an orb or something at the end and as I touched it the hazy fog inside would swirl with different colors.  
"What is it?"  
"It's one of my best. You see these colors? They represent what you're feeling."  
"It's perfect!" I exclaimed excitedly as we reached the counter and I paid him gratefully.  
"Thanks!"  
"No problem. Hope things go well." He replied as I exited the door, found Harry, and apparated home with a sigh.

This Christmas was going to be great!

* * *

**A/N – Sorry for such a small chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I really wanted some Christmas spirit going on, so I made it happen! Plus things will get juicy from here…. Heh heh. Can't wait to write the next chapter (I've already started!) and REVIEW! Thanks so much! **

**_Bhekie_ –** We are considering here that Ron started out with any brain cells at all right? Ha! Just joking. Yeah he has, and I love it!

**_RedBirdMan77_** – Meant a lot that you read it, thanks! I'll tell you when I post more chapters to keep you updated!

**_ash_** – Swinging doors… you just gotta love 'em!

**_EponineWeasley_** – Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!

**_Trevorthetoadsmybestfriend_** – Yeah I like My Chemical Romance. Maybe I should use one of their songs, just for you? I like the idea…


	6. Under Feet Of Snow

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_Under Feet Of Snow _

"I'm going crazy crazy crazy  
Just been thinking about you lately I'm going crazy crazy crazy  
Just been thinking about you baby  
I'm going crazy crazy crazy crazy  
Thinking about you lately  
I'm going crazy crazy  
When I can't touch you  
Crazy crazy  
When I can't hold you  
Crazy crazy When I can't see you again"

(K-C & Jojo - Crazy)

* * *

Dinner tonight at the Burrow was eventful to say the least and I must admit, I really enjoyed being with everyone this time. You know, come to think of it... we haven't all really been that close since after the Final Battle, marking our victory of the Second War. It was horrible for almost everyone though. We almost thought we lost Harry for awhile there, which sent us all into major emotional stress but in the end it went better than expected. Because now, 'Ol Voldy is gone and we can be happy and carefree again, just like we use to be. Our childhood was only a small price to pay and after everything, we ended up smothering ourselves with immaturity anyway. Actually, it reminds me of a few brothers of mine… 

"Bill, duck!" Charlie yelled loudly through the frozen air as he sat behind the snow fort, trying to get out of the way of the harshly thrown snowballs that flew past them.

We had all decided to engage in a little snowball fight outside after dinner. Of course, we had our bets going. Whichever team lost had to be the personal slaves' of the team that won. But, I know I'm going to win... 'cause I have Hermione on my team. That may just distract me though... She does look cute when her cheeks get all flustered and her hair gets thrown about from the whipping wind above. No! Must concentrate!

"Ouch! Geez, that hurt Fred! What did you put in that?" I asked as I rubbed my arm in pain.  
"Oh sorry, dear brother. That was our latest invention!"  
"What kind of invention was that?"  
They looked at each other, smiling evilly before throwing another one, which hit me in the stomach.  
"You should really pay attention. And all we did was place a rock in it... nothing special."  
"You put a rock in your snowball!" I fumed with anger as I gathered a chunk of snow, running to them, and dumping it on their heads.  
"I believe that is two points for our team."  
"He can't get away with this!" They agreed and started chasing me around the snowy field as I fled in terror.  
"Harry, help!"  
"Ron, just get behind the fort!" He screamed back before crouching back down and rolling another snowball in between his hands.  
I sat down, trying to get in a good breath of air. "Whew! That was rough stuff..."  
"Ok, here's the plan."  
"What plan?" I asked, glancing back at Harry and Hermione curiously.  
"This one. Now... Ron you cover the left side and Hermione, you will get center since it will be most protected and I know you don't want to get all wet." He waited for a nod of approval before continuining.  
"I'll take the right side. Be careful!"  
We all whispered our reply and took our sides, waiting for the approaching enemy impatiently.

It must have been awhile before they came, but I wouldn't really know for myself. I was just dozing off, dreaming about the girl next to me and a certain broom closet upstairs when full attack fell upon us. I jumped up quickly and tried to run, but they had already gotten us way too badly. After their attack, their team had gained a full 32 points and we were then behind by 10. We made our next plan of attack quickly and extremely carefully this time and took charge! By the end of the game, we had won by only 1 point which in their little demented minds, it meant that it was even and they did not have to be our slaves. Obviously that is _not _right!

"We win! We win! WE WIN!" I belted hoarsely across the field.  
"You do NOT win, so ha!"  
"We win by one point, which tells you that we win and you lose so take that and shove it!" I replied as I did my happy dance around them before sneezing loudly.  
Bill looked up in disgust and whipped off his shirt. "Ew, Ron!"  
"Sorry."  
"Your team still loses."  
"No we don't!" I argued back.  
They ran forward trying to grab and wrestle me to the ground. I got out of reach and ran forward, unfortunately almost hitting Hermione which caused us both to go stumbling into the snow to avoid impact. It didn't help either that we just got buried under feet of snow and the fact that Hermione was cursing to herself angrily wasn't a good sign.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Sure. Fine." She mumbled, grabbing my extended hand to help her up and out of the freezing, wet snow.  
Our teeth were chattering and we were shivering horribly. I put a comforting arm around her and took her inside where we sat in front of the fire to dry.  
"Thanks, Ron." She said, wiping her nose with a tissue and smiled weakly.  
I sniffed, smiling back at her and shook my head. "Nah, my fault."  
"You were trying to get away."  
"I still could have looked out for you."  
"That is the most mature thing you have ever said." She grinned before frowning instantly as Mum came down the stairs in a huff with a disproving look written across her face.  
"In the kitchen now!"  
"Why?"  
"To see if you're sick! You're sneezing, blowing your nose, and possibly spreading sickness all over my _very clean _house!"

She ushered us in and checked us for a cold, which in the end, we ended up having. But really, hours and hours sitting next to Hermione every day, no chores, and relaxing... that is going to be a lot of fun, if you ask me.

And despite the fact if they like it or not, those losers will be our personal bloody slaves for the next two weeks.

* * *

**A/N – Hope you like this chapter, 'cause I do! I love snowball fights… sigh can't wait for winter. But, hey! Spring is here, which means it will be my birthday March, 23. Yay, I'll be finally turning 16.  
I'm in a really good mood today, so I hope you all are too! Happy holidays (if your having Spring Break right now) and Have a great day! Don't forget to Review though. Hehe**

**_snuffles101 _**- So glad you liked it! Swinging doors... ha ha ha! Still cracks me up every time...

**_Bhekie_** - Yeah, I love mood rings so I decided to make something like it for Ron to give to Hermione. They are so awesome, maybe I should go buy another one soon... Go mood rings! Yay!


	7. Zero On My Potion's Homework

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_Zero On My Potion's Homework_

"On a Monday I am waiting  
Tuesday I am fading  
And By Wednesday I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cause you've come to rescue me

Fall, with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath  
I hope it lasts

Ohhhh  
It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhh  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me"

(Ashlee Simpson - Pieces Of Me)

* * *

Thunk! 

I opened my eyes suddenly, glancing around the room while rubbing my throbbing head in pain. What just happened? That's when I noticed... I fell out of my bed, again. I haven't been able to sleep for the past few days and even when the cold disappeared, it stayed the same. Not to mention, when I did fall asleep, I get plagued by these really odd nightmares that seriously scare the bleeding hell out of me. It always starts out hazy, kind of like I'm staring through thick clouds of fog and then it starts gradually getting clearer until I realize it's Hermione and me, arguing. But she starts crying, and I can't ever figure out why. The only thing I really remember is when she ran up and slapped me.

Hard. I mean, there is a dark bruise and everything!

Then she storms off, leaving me staring there, mouth open wide in shock.

Now, talk about weird dreams. But today seems familiar, like a morning where I was supposed to remember something but forgot... and ended up getting a zero on my Potions homework. Oh well, can't dwell on the past can we? I looked at the Cannons calendar above my head then shrieked in shock. Yes, I shrieked, but I had a perfectly good reason for that.

Today is Christmas! ... And I had completely forgotten. Guess all I needed was a good hit to the head and then I'm all good! Maybe...

Anywho! Since, I doubt anyone would want to hear the thoughts of a demented, odd, crazy, love-struck, dazed, and perverted weirdo, I've decided to run down the stairs, screaming "Happy Christmas" at the top of my lungs.

Of course, by the time I had reached the living room, everyone was a tinny bit upset with me, yet happy, so I shouldn't be blamed for anything...

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. Thankfully, nobody saw her choice of contact just then. I definitely don't need or want five brothers teasing me this morning.  
"Merry?"  
She rolled her eyes and smiled brightly. "That's what they say in America! I read it in..."  
"I understand 'Mione."  
"Fine!" She pouted teasingly before I swept her off her feet and spun her around quickly.  
"Ronald!"  
"Just having a bit of fun! It is Christmas after all..."  
She smiled once again before walking away to greet the rest of the family.

Soon, we had all the presents passed out and everyone was eagerly waiting to begin the opening, anxious to find what lay behind the wrapping paper and nearly unbreakable ribbon that was fastened around each one.

"You can begin!" Mum giggled as she opened a present that dad had given her, which had to be something really good this time because I doubt anyone could wipe off the smile that was now permanently glued to her face.  
I peeled off the wrapping of present after present and sighing with happiness and excitement. I picked up the last one and grimaced unrepentantly though. It was from Fred and George. _Great!  
_I carefully opened the top and when nothing happened, I ripped it off only to be instantly covered in nasty, green slime that smelt like rotten eggs and wet dog. _Sick!_  
"Fred and George Weasley, what DID you do!" Mum yelled as I sat there, my nose wrinkled up in disgust.  
I snapped out of my reverie and glared daggers at the twins before jumping up and pulling out my wand. "I'm going to hurt you so bad!"  
"Ron, calm down!"  
"No!" I was about to show them the wonders of hexing but my wand had been grabbed from my hand forcefully and I was clean from head to toe.  
"You should know that fighting is not the solution, Ronald!" Mum screamed as her eyes lit up in flames.  
"I'm sorry."  
She was about to yell again but turned around, pointing a finger at the twins angrily. "But you two! If you ever do this again, you will not leave this house, you will not talk to anyone else, and you WILL NOT EVER PULL A PRANK EVER AGAIN! Do you understand me?" They nodded fearfully before she turned back around and smiled. "So, how about we get back to those presents?"

After we had eaten dinner and everyone had retired for bed, I sat down on the living room couch, alone, with a huff. This day may have been a little tiring, but it was good otherwise. I heard a noise across the room and looked up in surprise. Hermione stood there, a grin playing across her lips as she ran and jumped on me, hugging me tightly around the middle.  
"Hermione!"  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
I looked up confused and smiled back weakly at her. "Er, what did I do?"  
"The necklace! I love it so much! Thanks!"  
"No problem. I'm glad you like it."  
A rustling sound came from above our heads and I glanced up, thinking I was going to see something, anything... but that was NOT was I was thinking of.  
"Um, Ron?"  
"If you pretend it isn't there, then I will too." I said nervously, referring to the mistletoe that hung above us.  
"But it is there."  
"Fine, your choice. But you live with the consequences."  
I leaned up, brushing my lips with hers gently as shivers shot down my spine and my heart pounded against my chest. My tongue ran against her lip, begging for entrance before I could taste the flavor of cinnamon and honey in her mouth and my heart pounded more painfully. We pulled back, gasping for air as she leaned back down, devouring my mouth with hers again. Reluctantly, we let go and I smiled down at her.  
"Goodnight, Ron."  
"Happy Christmas." I whispered huskily against her neck, before she got up and walked back to her room silently.

Dang! I kissed the love of my life and technically just won 20 galleons! What a day...

* * *

**  
A/N - Hope ya liked this chapter! I'm a little emotional right now, because I just read this Lily/James story and it was really long, but then one of the characters died and I was like... NO! Bring her back, darn't! So that is why the chappie went from happy, to angry, to happy yet again. :) Hope ya read the next chapter and REVIEW!**

**_snuffles101_** - Rocks... heh heh. I hope nobody ever tries that one on me... I'd be pretty angry.

**_TheDaughterOfKings_** - I guess he just did... finally! But don't worry this isn't the end... Oh no. Not at all. Things get a little messy from here.


	8. Just A Bet

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_Just A Bet _

"You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
So much for my happy ending"

(Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending)

* * *

Now you must be wondering why I am currently getting out of bed at exactly 1 am in the morning, right? Well maybe you aren't, but I think I will tell you anyway. Harry _bleeding_ Potter has decided to barge into my room and shake me until I die, which isn't very pleasant. Especially since I was having the most wonderful dream about Hermione. So damn you Harry Potter for waking me up and ruining my absolutely perfect dream! Now you're probably wondering why he was even in MY room in the first place. Somehow, in his weird little head, he thought that 1 am is the _perfect_ time to talk about the bet and my almost non-existent relationship, which I hope changes soon. Oh how wrong he is! Mornings aren't my best and I certainly use my mouth before my mind when I'm talking. That was usually how Fred and George learned about all my dark, little secrets... I hate blackmail.  
But on with the story! 

"What happened?" He asked, a knowing look on his face that kind of creeped me a bit.  
"Nothing."  
He sighed blandly before continuing. "I know something happened."  
"How do you know?"  
"I saw."  
"You were spying on me when we kissed!"  
He grinned to no end before smirking. "I didn't really, but I do now."  
"You bastard!"  
"Of course." We laughed as he slapped me on the back proudly.  
"Great job."  
"So hand it over."  
"What?"  
"20 Galleons, I win the bet."  
He frowned as he reached in his pocket and handed me the money.  
"I guess you deserve it. You completed the bet fair and square AND you still have Hermione."

I heard a sniffle at the door as the footsteps ran across the hallway and down the stairs in a rush.

"What was that?"

I slammed open the door and ran after the retreating figure in the darkness, trying to feel my way around.  
I put my foot down on the first step and then the next, one after another. I gulped and wiped the sweat off my brow dramatically. I put my foot down on the 3rd to last stair before tripping and tumbling down, only to see an angry Hermione sitting at the kitchen table, the mug of tea gripped tightly between her hands.  
"Hermione, are you ok?"  
"Do you _think_ I'm ok, Ronald?" She puffed as she rose out of the chair harshly before it tumbled down to the floor.  
"Er, I don't understand."  
"I think you do."  
"Not really."  
"You do."  
"No I don't, actually. Care to explain?"  
"Ugh! You infuriate me so much Ronald Weasley!" She sobbed, grabbing at the necklace around her neck, tearing it off painfully, and throwing in my face.  
"I can't believe you used me!"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!"  
The tears were streaming down her face by now and she screeched in frustration and heartbreak.  
"You used me! You bet on me! I was just a bet! That's all I was to you. A bet."  
I went to grab her in my arms and tell her how much I loved her, how much I wanted her, how much I thought that she wasn't just a bet to me, but she slapped my arms away and did the worst thing I ever thought of.

She slapped me hard across the face. The weird thing was that, this was exactly like my dream and the bruise was even turning a nasty black and purple color.

"Hermione, you weren't a bet."  
"I just heard your conversation. How DARE you tell me that! How dare you lie to me!"

She slapped me again, sobbing, before turning around, leaving me staring at her in silence as I fell to the ground sadly.

I just lost the only thing I ever really wanted.

* * *

**  
A/N – Hey! Thanks so much for all your review, they really mean a lot. I hope you like this chapter, even if it is a bit angsty… Poor Ron. I hope things get better… ****J I've already started on the next chapter, so until then, REVIEW! Cuz I really do appreciate them!**

**_Bhekie_ **– Yeah, I love it when stories are sweet! You just gotta love Ron and Hermione sweetness… Sigh

**_suckr4romance81789 _**– Thanks so much! It means a lot when people review and your review was so nice! Thanks again!

**_TheDaughterOfKings _**– Yes, complications and fluff… It's always the best!

**_i-luv-fanfictions _**- I love Ron too! He's such a great character!

**_EponineWeasley _**– I would reply to you by saying something like, Yay! Go Ron, I agree! But, seeing as how that just blew up in his face... I guess you'll have to wait until the next couple chapters are done before saying it again. L But I DO agree with you, last chapter, let's all say it! Go Ron! Thanks for the reviews!


	9. My Horrible Existence

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_My Horrible Existence _

"I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn"

(Natalie Imbruglia - Torn)  
_

* * *

_

"Come on mate, you'll have to leave this room sometime today."  
I glanced up at Harry before sending him an angry look and closing the door in his face.

I know I shouldn't be mad at Harry. After all, it wasn't really his fault that I just lost the only woman I had ever loved.  
That stupid bet!

I punched the wall angrily and grimaced as the blood ran down my arm. That stupid wall!

Leaving my room right now was out of the question. I couldn't let anyone see me like this, all depressed and feeling sorry for myself. Especially since, I had just spent the whole night crying on the floor in fetal position, thanks to the idiotic bet! Ok, I wasn't really _crying_ but it should be considered that. My eyes look all dark and puffy due to the amount of sleep loss and my expression is stuck in this weird frowning position, which I believe will last forever, the rest of my life, and don't forget the rest of my horrible existence!

"Ron, seriously! It can't be that bad. Just go apologize or something."  
I grabbed the nearest item in reach and threw it at the door.  
"Go away!"  
"Don't be such a wimp!"

Ok, that isn't fair. I really can't stand that word.

I yanked open the door, rushing past Harry and ran into the kitchen... my safe place. Nobody ever really goes in there besides Mum, unless we are eating, which is obvious. I sat down in the nearest chair and grunted loudly before beating my head against the table.

"You know, you're going to get brain damage if you keep doing that."  
I looked up, grimacing, and sputtered slightly. Bloody Hell! I should have remembered Hermione would be here!  
"I don't care."  
"Oh Ron, stop feeling sorry for yourself."  
I sputtered again, mouth open wide in shock.  
"Are you forgiving me then?"  
"Does it look that way to you?" She replied sarcastically, sending a stern glare my way.  
"But, you didn't even give me a chance to explain!"  
"Aw, why don't we go cry about it."  
"Hermione! Please..."  
She laughed evilly before jumping up from the table and opened the door.  
"Stop whining! Oh and Ron? I would consider being really nice to me. So for now, I forgive you. But don't underestimate what you'll have to do to get me back."  
And with that she smirked as she went through the door and out of sight.

Well, at least I have a chance now. Maybe I _should_ stop feeling so sorry for myself...

* * *

**  
A/N – I know, I know…. The chapter is _really_ short… but I had to kind of introduce the next part of the story, 'cause Ron will have some major work to do and he better do it good! And as always, I have some interesting surprises coming up. I really hoped you liked it, so if you don't mind… review! I love your reviews, guys! They mean so much to me! ****J**

**_TheDaughterOfKings _**– You're so right… But, hey! What the hell… Go Hermione! You rock girl!

**_snuffles101 _**– Wow, I guess everyone _should_ feel bad for Ron… He gets hurt so easily and not to mention, so often.

**_ballet mistress _**– Aww! You're so nice! That was sweet of you… Thanks so much for your review!

**_suckr4romance81789 _**– Of course! These stories always turn out happy in the end… unless you read those really weird ones, where Harry dies or something.Sniff! I get all emotional reading those!

**- The Wind**


	10. Crazy Madness

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_Crazy Madness_

"Only you can make me feel  
And only you can take me there  
Only you can make me feel  
And only you can take me there

Crazy 'bout the way you feel  
I just gotta have you here  
And I wanna let you know  
I won't ever let you go"

(Ashanti - Only U)

* * *

Ok, she may have not forgiven me yet, but she will... sooner or later. And I've already enlisted in the help of my idiotic brothers, plus Gin, and Harry to help. Which certainly explains why a red headed, and one black headed, mob came rushing through the doors of the Three Broomsticks that afternoon. 

It took hours, yes. _Hours_ of intense pressure and logic, but alas! I believe we have managed a plan.

And it goes a little something like this:

Phase One - Shower her with lots and lots of gifts that will make her very happy and snog you until Doomsday.

Phase Two - Take her on a moonlight walk where Fred and George will then set off a bunch of fireworks that spell out the words "I Love You" in the sky. And then she will snog you, yet again.

Phase Three - Go out for a picnic by the river behind the Burrow so she will admire the beauty and then thank you over and over... before snogging you senseless.

Phase Four - Invite her out for dinner at her favorite restaurant and actually pay for everything, then on with the snog.

Phase Five - Just find her in an empty hallway and snog her.

Just joking. I don't really have a phase five... we ran out of ideas by then.

But looking at the plan now, it looks like this will certainly work and I can totally trust my brothers (and the rest) on this. Right?

Mental audible gulp of panic here.

I ordered a few more fire whiskeys (Hey! I _am _of age now!) and preceded on with the girl talk... well you know what I mean... Like us boys talking about girls, not the other girl talk. Gin did get a little angry though. Actually, a little more than just angry. It was crazy madness... well more than that too. It was, whatever comes after crazy madness. Called us - quote - A bunch of insolent, clueless, infuriating prats. - unquote - Guess we won't be talking about our sex lives in front of her ever again! Pff! _Women... _

You can't understand anything they actually want and not to mention, they don't even give us guys a clue!

But, I guess it would be wise to not talk about women... especially since my fate lies in the hands of a particular angry one right now.

* * *

**A/N – I know… the last one was short too, but I have this really good idea for the rest of the story, thus causing me to create this short, little, not pointless chapter. Don't worry the next few chapters will be longer than I usually write them, so can't wait to post! I'll have the next chapter (Phase One) by the end of tomorrow, no lie. Hope you aren't disappointed, ****L and as always, REVIEW! **

The Wind


	11. All Smiles Here

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_All Smiles Here _

"She dreams a champagne dream  
Strawberry surprise, pink linen on white paper  
Lavender and cream  
Fields of butterflies, reality escapes her

She says that love is for fools that fall behind  
And I'm somewhere in between  
I never really know  
A killer from a saviour  
'Til I break at the bend

We're here and now.  
Will we ever be again?  
Cause I have found  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to  
fade...Away...Again"

(Fuel - Shimmer)  
I know this song has nothing to do with the chapter or story, but I really really like it. I would suggest getting it.. great song!

* * *

As the sunlight poured in my room through the open window, I pulled the covers off me hastily and jumped out of bed. I could smell it. And it smelt like a damn good day. You know, _those_ days. Those days where it feels mildly warm, with gusts of cool wind brushing through every now and again and the air has this sweet aroma of new and freshness. 

But not only was the day feeling good, it was going to be good. Because today is the day I start my new plan. "Phase One - Shower her with lots and lots of gifts that will make her very happy and snog you until Doomsday."

I rushed downstairs, grabbing my parchment, ink and quill as I passed by. I needed to write a letter to the florist before Hermione got up.

_Dear Mrs. Banks,_

_I am writing you this letter in order to buy a dozen red roses and maybe a tulip, just for you. I'm all smiles here, Daphine. I can't wait to see your new shop and actually, I'm SO glad you have one right now. You see, my friend... well she isn't really my friend; I mean she IS my friend, but I'd like to be more... Sorry, I'm rambling. Well I thought she would like some roses and if they came from me, that would be even better. Enclosed are all the galleons for the order. By the way, it's Hermione. Ok, go ahead... tease, laugh, snicker, anything? You can stop now. Thanks. Just send it to her, but don't tell her it's from me. I want it to be a surprise, you see? And you say I'm not romantic. Bah! I proved you wrong, Daph. Just joking. But I want her to know it's from me, but NOT from me. You see how I'm wanting it to work? No? Well just go along with it, you'll understand later when I tell you all about it. Can't wait to see your new shop! Just send me an owl._

_Thanks so much,_

_Your friend Ron _

I sealed the letter before attaching it to Pig's leg. It did take quite a struggle though. I mean, first the bloody owl went to the bathroom on me, which wasn't fun. And then it proceeded to fly around the room, in hopes of getting away from me. Ruddy bird. But, thanks to all the amazing skills and talent I possess, I got the owl and gave her the letter, before she bit me and flew out the window.

Hmm. Should I get something else for her? What would she even like? Gah! Maybe _this_ is what we should have discussed at the Three Broomsticks. Or maybe we did and I was just too busy daydreaming about her... that and snogging. Well, let's see. Ok, now I feel insane. I'm _actually _talking to myself. Oh well. Books? Yeah, no. Can't give her jewelry this time. Candy? Ooh! Everyone loves candy; it's like some unwritten rule.

I grinned widely as I apparated out and appeared right outside the front doors of Honeydukes. I walked in proudly, though I doubt I should have done that. It mustn't seem like I have this big ego or something. Don't want to end up like Malfoy, do I? Ha!

"Yeah, hey! Er. Can I just have a bag of anything you have?"  
"I see, this for your girlfriend?" _Not Again!  
_I flushed red before replying. "No, well not yet."  
"I know what you mean. Do you want this to be send directly to the lovely lady herself?"  
I nodded as I wrote down the instructions to send it and handed the paper back to him.  
"Thanks. Come again!"  
"I will." I shouted back and apparated to my room.

Which happened to be perfect timing. Dinner was about to begin and thank Merlin for that, because I was very hungry and it was more the usual hungriness. Walking into certain candy shops does that to you though.

I took my seat, which was between Fred and George, and to my surprise right across from Hermione. Good view, eh?

We were all eating quietly, if by quietly I mean really loudly then yes, when I noticed Daph's owl fly through the window.

Oh Gods! This is NOT the right time.

I waved at the bird, trying to get it to stay back, but you know those owls, they just don't take no for an answer.

"Ron, what are you doing?"  
I looked over at Fred and frowned as he laughed.  
"She can't see that yet!"  
"Well, stop being so loud first of all and second... will she even know it's from you?" He whispered back.  
"Not at first, but eventually. Remember? Our plan?"  
"Yes I remember, so close your mouth. And that gives you time to leave the table."

"Hermione dear, the owl's for you." Mum stated, taking the rather large package and handing it to her.  
"Open it."  
She unwrapped it slowly, gasping when she finished.  
"Red roses! Oh wow..."  
"Do you have any idea who sent them?"  
"Well, I got something earlier too, but they could just be from my boss. He loves to spoil us, so I'll ask him next week."

Ok, so phase one failed.

Badly.

And yes, she believes everything came from her boss, even what I had gotten her earlier that day, which sucks. So all my time and money was wasted. Well, not really wasted just not used correctly. And I certainly can't tell her it's from me, that would be odd.

It's ok though!

Because we still have phases two through four and I'm not giving up!

* * *

**  
A/N – Hey! I hope ya'll liked Phase One, being in Ron's mind sort of. Phase Two will be up in no less than three days for sure. I don't really know what I will be doing and it IS Spring Break for me and my birthday weekend with my friends. So to all my reviewers, thanks. And if you haven't reviewed, well REVIEW! **


	12. I Lzve Yzu

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_I Lzve Yzu_

"If you love me too.  
Can I call you?  
My Only One.

If you say no.  
I won't let go.

My Only One.

If you believe  
we were meant to be.  
Why'd you leave me alone?

If you believe  
we were meant to be.  
Why'd you leave me alone?"

(Plain White T's - My Only One)

* * *

I tried telling her they were from me, but every time I tried to say it, it came out all wrong and weird sounding, which isn't something different for me. And I've tried plenty of times, but I think she is getting pretty annoyed. 

"Hermione?"  
She turned around and stared at me blankly, waiting.  
"Oh, yeah. Umm... yeah."  
"What is it!"  
I jumped a little at her flared temper before mumbling something incoherent about having someplace to go and running off.

And it happens every single time.

I AM a wimp!

Well, that just sucks.

So here I am, waiting for the secret signal from the twins to continue with Phase Two. (Take her on a moonlight walk where Fred and George will then set off a bunch of fireworks that spell out the words "I Love You" in the sky. And then she will snog you, yet again.)

I have to admit though, this plan is the best out of all of them. So that makes the percent of it all blowing up in my face lower.

When they finally gave me the thumbs up, I ran upstairs to retrieve Hermione with excitement and a bit of nausea. I KNEW I shouldn't have eaten so much...

"Hermione!" I screamed down the hall.  
She opened the door and stomped her foot down in frustration. "What? I was about to go to bed!"  
"Stop being mean and come outside for a moment!"

I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her downstairs and out the door, ignoring her loud protests. We walked in silence down the road as our fingers mingled in between us.

"Ron, what is this all about? I mean, I'm not that angry anymore and I just want to go to bed, but no! Bad Hermione! I can't do that! That would be ooohhh so wrong of me. Not only am I a bookworm, but it seems I do something else weird and I'm soooo sorry that I like my sleep, Ronald. What else is there? Is there a reason you brought..."

So I kissed her. At first it was just to shut her up, but now... oh that wasn't the reason at all anymore. It was pure bliss and I couldn't stop seeing stars. All I could think about was the way her lips moved against mind passionately and I kissed her back with force as her hands ran through my hair again and again. I couldn't stop, even with my mind screaming in protest. We weren't even together now and I was standing here, snogging her to no end. Oh well... because this felt great! I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against me as close as I could get. I was just about to pull away, tell her I was sorry for everything, and ask her to be my girlfriend, but just at that moment the fireworks went off from the other end of the Burrow and we both jumped back in surprise.

And for me, it was way more of a surprise that I thought.

Because in the middle of the night sky, the message dug deep into the clouds, for everyone to see.

"I Lzve Yzu!"

How stupid can they get, honestly!

"What is that all about?" Hermione asked, her forehead creased in deep thought.  
"I have no idea."  
"Well, I really do need to get to bed, Ron."  
She kissed me on the lips quickly before retreating back the Burrow.

I sighed in defeat. Yes, I may have gotten the kiss of my life, but that didn't help. That phase was totally ruined!

"Ron! We are so sor..."

And I punched him. It was a slip of the wrist, I swear!

"George, I really didn't mean to do that."  
"I'm sure you didn't!'

He groaned as he got up.

And he punched me.

"Damnit! That hurt!"  
I pulled my hand up to stop the blood flow of my nose and whined in pain.  
"Don't ever hit me again." He said, his voice low and dangerous, before stomping back to the Burrow angrily.

Bloody hell! Does anything ever go right with her?

Oh well, this is my last try even if I do have two more phases left. If this doesn't work enough, I'm done! Well, not with Hermione, just the plan. I'm not that stupid!

* * *

**A/N - Sorry guys it took so long. I've had a lot of stuff going on and not to mention, thanks to my friend Tasha, I'm now totally obsessed with Phantom Of The Opera. So if you can sing Opera by the way, I give you a cookie for a job well done, so tell me if you can. I'm trying to find somewhere to learn... **

As for the story... I know Hermione sounds kinda angry, she is supposed to be right now, AND there is a reason, so just chilll and wait. :) I only have a few more chapters left... maybe. It depends really...

**If you know any great fanfic stories, put them in the review, I'm trying to find some. I think I have read all of them.. heh heh. Just joking. **

**Anywho! Send me a message or REVIEW. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**Till next time, Au Revior! - The Wind**


	13. Like I Never Had Before

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_Like I Never Had Before_

"Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die? . . .

Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . .

No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye."

(Phantom Of The Opera - Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again)  
Again, I know this song doesn't have to do with the story, but I'm truly obsessed.

* * *

__

The last phase didn't work. The one before the last didn't work. But, I am bloody serious when I PROMISE that this one will work. It's Phase Three (Go out for a picnic by the river behind the Burrow so she will admire the beauty and then thank you over and over... before snogging you senseless.)

And it's a good plan. But, that's what I said last time so since I knocked on wood for good luck and no jinx, I take back what I just said.

Most definitely.

"Hermione?" I asked, sitting down next to her at the overly large kitchen table.  
She smiled before looking back down at the paper in her hands and back up again. "Yes?"  
"It's a good day. Sunny, warm, you know?"  
"What are you getting at?" She asked, being really nice... which is a lot different then she has been after that bet. That's kind of creepy, if you ask me.

Shudder and shiver.

"Want to go for a picnic?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Pweety Please? You know you want to."  
She smiled once again and stood up from the table.  
"You're right, I do. Grab the food and I'll get the blankets."

Score one for Ron! Oh take that punk! Ha ha ha ha! Ok... I'll stop now.

But, something tells me I should be just a tad bit suspicious, especially when she is smirking like that.

I grabbed the picnic basket before meeting Hermione back in the living room and heading outside in the warm, fresh spring air. I love days like this. It reminds me of Hogwarts, being out by the lake on a Saturday and letting all your worries just wash away. It can be described in one word: Freedom. And I love it. Not as much as I love Hermione though... EW. I sound like a lovey-dovey obsessed little boy who follows her around all day. Wait. I DO that.

Just joking... really. I mean it...

"Ron? You there?" She asked as she waved her free hand, back and forth in front of my face.  
"Yeah, let's eat."

She laid out the blanket before opening the basket and pulling out the food. Oh, glorious food! I'm starved!

Bloody hell! I sound really weird today! Must stop!

"Ron, kiss me."  
"Wh - what?" I stuttered, mouth open in shock.  
"Just kiss me already!"

So I did. It wasn't like the usual though, just a gentle kiss on the lips as the wind blew around us furiously.

"I guess we owe you 10 galleons for that one Hermione."

I looked at Fred in confusion as she took the money and smiled at me.  
"What is going on?" I looked at them both as they smirked before anger raged through me like it never had before...

**To Be Continued...

* * *

****  
A/N- Sorry this chapter was so short but I had to cut it off now before the next chapter, which by the way will more than likely be the last chapter. Unless of course, you want me to continue. I have a little plot bunny I could add. :) So everyone REVIEW if ya want. **

**Also,**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. And especially to those who gave me stories and talked about opera with me. I'll give you all a cookie:) **

**- The Wind**


	14. The End

**All Because Of A Bet  
**_The End_

* * *

"Oh just a little bet between me and Fred here. You like?" Hermione smirked again.  
"You, what? Wait... had a bet? Against me?"  
Fred stepped up and took it from there. "Yes, dear brother. You see, if she could get you to kiss her in less than 5 days she got 10 galleons and vice versa for her."

I opened my mouth and closed it over and over, trying to find the right words to say. I had been tricked, fooled, bamboozled, everything! Ugh! How could she do this? WHY would she do that?

"I guess you know how it feels now."

Something clicked in my mind and at that moment, I understood it all.

"Hermione, I am really sorry about that, but you never even gave me a chance to tell you."  
She glared at me angrily and I stumbled back in surprise. "You WANTED me to know about that bet? How dare you!"  
"NO! Wait, you're not listening. I mean, that the only reason Harry made that bet with me in the first place was to get me to have the courage to actually tell you.. that I.. that... that I.."  
"Tell me that you what?"  
"That I... that I..."

I coughed to rid myself of such a dry throat, wishing that either I had a glass of water with me or that I wasn't here at all, and proceeded.

"That I love you."  
"Are you serious?"

Hurt flowed through me painfully as she laughed. This is exactly what I had not wanted to happen. I turned around and starting walking away, faster each time I heard one of her small strides toward me.

"Ron, wait!"  
"What?" I screamed as I turned around causing her to collide with me forcefully and we both ended up on the ground in a mess of tangled limbs.

"I love you too."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."

I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as I smiled and leaned up closer. I could feel her breath on my lips and feel their softness as they touched mine in a soft kiss. Happiness and passion seemed to float around us and I couldn't refrain myself from getting up and twirling her in my arms.

Somewhere far off, fireworks could be heard as well as a snickering pair of twins and the message in the sky sparkled brightly.

"Ron! You did this?"

I looked up and read the words before kissing her again and answering.

"In a way."

And I glanced up again. The words felt embedded into my heart and I kissed her over and over until night fell onto us darker.

"I love you, Hermione! Not I Lzve Yzu!"

* * *

**A/N - I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I know I probably should have, but thing had gotten somewhat hectic around here. **

**First off I want to say that anyone I told to IM me, I know need to be imed at sotrxsoadxrhcp... My other one, my password got changed and I have no idea who did it. **

**And also, I hope you liked the ending to this story. I do want to apologize for its suckiness... is that a word? suckosity? I'll go with that.. of the story. I didn't really plan it out too much so I just went along with it as I updated each chapter, which must have been a bad idea. Next time, I will properly plan it out and everything and I do plan to write much more in the future. Already, I have some little plot bunnies I am absolutely dying to write!**

**So I hope to see you all soon. Just email me if you ever have a story you wrote for me to read, or a story you want me to see, or even if you just want to talk! (xsotrx sbcglobal .net) No spaces of course.. In the words of Jack, Ha. Ha. Don't ask, I'm kind of hyper here. Must stop eating all the sugar in the house...**

**Ok well, later! Au revior!**

**-The Wind**


End file.
